


Flausch

by Aeradae



Series: Cullistair One-shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is missing a piece of clothing, and he enters his office to find someone is wearing it, on his desk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flausch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfroot/gifts).



> This is a piece I wrote for the ever wonderful elfroot to celebrate her birthday.
> 
> I have to say that it is an absolute pleasure to have gotten to know her. She is one of the reasons i was inspired to start writing fan fiction in the first place. The love she has for the Cullistair ship and the respect she has for others is an amazing thing to behold.
> 
> She is kind beyond words. She encourages me to push ahead and keep writing even when I am seriously doubting myself. She inspires me to be a better writer. She is an amazing friend.
> 
> Happy birthday, my precious muffin. May you have the best day ever <3.

_Meet me in your office as soon as you’re free. I have something of yours that I have become quite fond of. You may have noticed that it was missing this morning. You’ll have to be very persuasive in order to convince me to give it back._

Cullen shook his head slightly as he reread the note the messenger had brought him a few minutes ago, just before the Inquisitor and the advisors had wrapped up their latest War Table meeting. _No wonder I couldn’t find it this morning… Not that I could find much of anything, everything strewn around the place as it was…_ Alistair had finally returned to Skyhold yesterday afternoon, and once they had gotten behind closed doors their reunion had been quite… _exuberant_.

Leliana tilted her head and looked at him questioningly and they made their way to the main hall. “Commander, is everything alright?”

Cullen realized he was blushing slightly. “Everything is just fine,” he hurried to reassure her. She raised an eyebrow at him, but thankfully did not pursue it further. He somehow managed to slip away after a few moments without appearing as eager and flustered as he felt.

As he reached the top of the stairs next to his office one of the scouts--Jim, he believed his name was--hurried to intercept him. “Sir, you wished me to deliver a message for you?”

“Ah, yes, I did. I have it on my desk somewhere.” Cullen moved to open his office door. His eyes roamed over the smooth surface, already searching for the required document. Instead, his gaze took in an expanse of pale flesh wrapped in dark fur and red fabric trimmed in gold.

Cullen quickly threw his body in front of the door and closed it with a bang as his brain finally understood what he as looking at. Jim jumped back, startled. “I’ll, uh, send that document later, on second thought. I just thought of something I need to add to it. You are dismissed.”

Jim eyed him strangely for a moment but nodded his head. “Yes, sir.” He bowed with his fist against his heart and made his way back down the stairs. Taking a deep, shuddering breath and looking around to make sure there was no one else nearby, Cullen quickly slipped inside his office and closed the door behind himself.

“Alistair! Maker’s breath, what are doing? Someone almost saw you… like… that.” Cullen found himself at a sudden loss for words, his mouth too dry to speak properly.

“Welllll you were supposed to be here a little bit quicker than that, so it’s not exactly _my_ fault.”

“I… uh… I…” Alistair was sprawled out on Cullen’s now cleared off desk, leaning back on his elbows, clad in nothing but Cullen’s fur coat. He had managed to spread the cloak out just enough to cover most of his groin area. Cullen’s pants began to feel uncomfortably tight as his eyes roamed appreciatively over the parts of Alistair’s muscled body that were still exposed. He could feel his face burning in a heavy blush, but for once he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You might want to lock the doors, Cullen. Unless you want to invite that scout to come and join us?” Alistair smirked and arched an eyebrow. Cullen shook his head, hurrying to each of the three doors and making sure they were indeed locked before finally turning back to Alistair. He had shifted his position slightly to get more comfortable, the coat falling away from his torso slightly to reveal the tip of his swollen cock laying against the taut muscles of his lower stomach. Cullen licked his lips as he gazed hungrily at him, his eyes darkening with lust.

“I do not wish to share you, Alistair. Not with anyone.” Cullen made his unhurried way over to the desk, removing pieces of armour with each step and tossing them to the floor. “You are mine and mine alone.”

“Good, because I was honestly kidding about inviting that scout to join us. He’s… there’s something about him that is a little bit disturbing. I’m quite glad that he didn’t burst through the door before you arrived, honestly.”

Cullen’s laugh was low and deep. The sound of it sent a bolt of desire straight down to Alistair’s cock, causing it to twitch against his stomach. He smiled smugly as he watched Cullen’s pupils dilate at the movement. He trailed a light finger over Alistair’s ankle and up the side of his body as he walked the length of the desk. Alistair let out a small whine as the finger circled around his hip but travelled no closer to where he wanted attention, his hips bucking up slightly in response. “What’s the matter, Alistair? I thought you _enjoyed_ teasing.”

“I enjoy teasing _you_ , not being teased. Besides, I was thinking about this idea the whole way back to Skyhold yesterday. I have to tell you that such naughty thoughts and having to sit atop a horse for hours on end do not mix well at all. But yes, I thought of this plan yesterday and now that I’ve actually done it I realize what an amazing idea it was, and that I should have thought of it much sooner.” Alistair grabbed Cullen’s arm and tugged him forward and onto the desk.

Cullen moved to straddle Alistair’s hips, the coat falling away from Alistair’s body, deliberately sliding his clothed erection against Alistair’s now exposed one. Alistair moaned and bucked up into him. “You shouldn’t have told me that you hate being teased, Alistair. Now I’m going to do it even more, just because I can.” He leaned down and kissed Alistair, his tongue trailing over his bottom lip. Alistair moaned and wrapped his arms around Cullen’s neck and pulled him close as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

When Alistair finally released his mouth to take a breath, Cullen moved his lips down his neck, his tongue swirling over his collar bone. He slid his hand down between their bodies, his fingers trailing through the patch of hair on his chest and then through the thick hair below his navel. As he continued further down his thumb lightly brushed along the underside of his cock. Alistair’s breath left him in a breathless moan and he tried to buck up against Cullen again. Cullen pulled away just far enough that Alistair couldn’t get the friction he desired. He whined in frustration and tried to close the distance between their bodies.

Cullen chuckled. “Patience, my love.” His mouth began to follow the path of his hand, nose nuzzling against soft chest hair as he kissed and caressed the warm skin beneath him. He slid off the end of the desk after pushing his boots off and bent down to continue his exploration. Alistair’s breath quickened as Cullen’s mouth travelled further down, until he could feel Cullen’s hot breath against his cock.

“Cullen,” he moaned as his cock twitched again, leaking. Cullen looked up with a satisfied smirk, making sure Alistair was looking at him before running his tongue over the head, licking it clean. Alistair’s hands came up to run through his hair as he trembled with desire.

Cullen chuckled softly, rubbing a hand over Alistair’s stomach soothingly before relenting. His other hand moved down to fondle Alistair’s balls for a moment before slipping down between his cheeks and teasing his entrance. His eyebrows rose in surprise as his finger met little resistance before it slipped inside.

“Did you… prepare yourself for me?” Cullen croaked, his cock throbbing sharply at the thought.

“Maybeeee. I might have. Just in case we needed to, you know, be quick about it.”

A soft moan escaped Cullen’s lips. “There isn’t going to be anything quick about the way I make you come apart beneath me,” he breathed, leaning up so his lips brushed against the slightly pointed tip of Alistair’s ear. Alistair’s breath hitched, head tilting to the side to give Cullen more access to his neck.

Cullen removed his think shirt before making his way back down Alistair’s body. His teeth nipped lightly at the skin beneath his mouth this time, followed by open-mouthed kisses to soothe the sting. He settled between muscular thighs and waited as Alistair raised himself up on his elbows so he could watch. A smile pulled at the scar on the corner of his lip as his tongue teased at the base of Alistair’s cock and a second finger joined the first. With a soft growl he took him fully into his mouth and he swirled his tongue around him. He began to bob his head up and down, his hand stroking what wouldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Cullen,” Alistair gasped after a few moments, hips rolling slightly as a hand reached down to tangle in Cullen’s curls. Cullen’s eyes flicked up as he hummed questioningly. The vibrations sent shivers down Alistair’s spine, and he was suddenly very close to toppling over the edge. “Too close,” he warned. “Not yet.”

He pulled Cullen back up on the desk to kiss him again as his trembling fingers worked at untying the laces of his trousers. His hands slid beneath the soft fabric of his underwear, caressing Cullen’s perfectly muscled ass. Alistair gave him a firm squeeze, relishing in the soft groan Cullen let out against his lips. He slid both articles of clothing down to pool at Cullen’s knees so that he had a better view. “My favourite part of you,” he murmured, giving him another squeeze.

Cullen rolled his hips down against Alistair’s in retaliation, smirking in satisfaction at Alistair’s needy whine. Suddenly Alistair couldn’t wait any longer. “Cullen! Please!” He was panting, his chest heaving, his body thrumming with need. He held out the bottle of oil he had scooped up with a pleading look in his eyes.

Cullen was apparently of the same mind. He took the bottle, pouring some oil into his hand and quickly slicking up Alistair before turning his attention to his achingly hard cock. He pumped himself a few times, his eyes closing in pleasure. Alistair watched him hungrily, running his bottom lip through his teeth. Cullen slid his feet back onto the floor once more and hooked his arms underneath Alistair’s knees, pulling him to the edge of the desk. He carefully lined himself up and slowly pressed inside Alistair’s tight heat with a long moan. When he was fully sheathed inside he had to stop for a moment, their hips pressed together, his forehead against Alistair’s, and take several deep breaths to calm himself down.

Alistair wrapped his legs around Cullen’s waist, hooking his ankles at the base of his spine to pull him even closer. Cullen let out a soft whimper against Alistair’s neck as he felt him tighten around his cock. He began to move in long, slow thrusts, almost pulling all the way out each time before thrusting deeply inside.

Cullen braced one hand on the desk while the other tightly gripped Alistair’s hip as he shifted his angle slightly to thrust even deeper and increased the pace. Alistair cried out and threw his head back as Cullen brushed against his prostate.

At this rate neither of them were going to last much longer, but Cullen was too far gone to care. “Touch yourself,” he begged as he felt himself reaching the edge, hips snapping hard against Alistair’s, the pleasure coiling heavily in his gut. Alistair was eager to comply, gripping himself tightly as he set his pace to match Cullen’s. _Almost there, yes, almost there…_

Alistair came with a strangled yell, his back arching up off the desk as his seed spilled over his hand and onto his stomach. Cullen gasped as Alistair’s body spasmed around him, causing his own release to follow soon after. His hips stuttered slowly to a stop, his eyes closing as white sparks filled his vision. He dropped his forehead to rest against Alistair’s chest, panting as he braced himself on shaky forearms.

Alistair sighed in contentment and gently stroked his sweat-slicked back as his heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Having Cullen in his arms was one of the things he had missed the most during all of the lonely months they had spent apart.

“So, is my ass still your favourite part of me?” Cullen asked with a smile once he was finally able to form coherent words.

Alistair huffed a laugh. “Welllll, maybe it’s my second favourite part.”

Cullen looked down at him for a moment, noting the pink flush across his cheek bones, the softness of his eyes, the happiness in his smile. “Maker, you’re beautiful,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss him softly.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

After a few moments of gentle kisses and tender caresses, Cullen regretfully broke away from his lover and leaned down to retrieve his shirt, using it to wipe both of them relatively clean.

Cullen pulled himself upright, holding a hand out to help Alistair into a sitting position on the desk. He ran a hand through Alistair’s tussled hair, fondly noting the way it stuck up in the back. “Stay with me tonight?”

Alistair leaned forward and nuzzled Cullen’s face gently as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “There is no place I’d rather be.”


End file.
